The present invention relates to an adjustable deflection limiting mechanism in a spring tine harrow trailing arm or drag arm assembly for use, for example, as an agricultural implement to prepare seedbeds.
It is usual in preparing soil for seeding to drag over the land by means of a tractor or other vehicle, a set of farm implements in tandem such as an assembly of disks followed by an assembly of spring tine harrows. The purpose of the harrow is to break up large clumps of soil and to level the ground. Conventionally, spring time harrows are comprised of a series of spring loaded teeth or tines mounted on a set of transverse parallel bars with the bars being fixed relative to one another by suitably spaced cross-members clamped or welded to the bars. The resultant assembly of tines is attached by one or more drag arms to a disk, plough, cultivator or other similar unit that operates ahead of and in tandem with the harrow.
Many conventional units have either had no facility for adjusting the downward deflection limit of the tines or for moving the tines into a position in which they are easily transportable, or else have had inconvenient, complicated or non-positive arrangements for such adjustments.
A further problem with many known sprng tine harrow units is their complexity of manufacture, requiring several components of unusual shapes or a relatively large number of components or components of unduly large size of shape, adding unnecessarily to the cost of manufacture and consequently complicating the overall design of the harrow.